Break the Silence
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Kisara's unhappy marriage turns violent when Seto finds out she's sleeping with Duke Devlin, After he leaves, she seeks refuge in Duke's arms. Will she return to Kaiba? One shot writing prompt from KisaraBEWD. Au, OOC, Ying-yangshipping (DukeXKisara)


BlueShipping-YingYangshipping-Oneshot- KisaraXKaiba, KisaraXOtogi (Duke Devlin)

It had begun around their third anniversary, Kisara had wandered into Duke's shop looking for a gift for her husband Seto. Immediately, he was taken with her, and his flirting proved advantageous when she agreed to dinner. Duke didn't care that she was married, even if it was to someone he considered a friend. Ladies were his specialty and he knew that Kaiba couldn't have been treating her right if she had agreed to a dinner date. Besides, there was no way that he deserved a woman like her, Duke reasoned, haplessly tossing dice around in his hand.

It wasn't long after that their affair blossomed into a sultry clandestine relationship, engulfing their feelings and emotions. What had started as something purely physical had manifested into a deeper, more complex bond that neither of them had expected or intended. In six months Kisara's bond with Duke largely over shadowed her marriage to Kaiba, her feelings greater and more intense. That was when she began to feel guilty for sneaking around with another man, but Seto was unable to make her feel alive and cherished like Duke had.

She never anticipated her husband discovering her secret, and wished he never had. She didn't know how he managed it, but he was waiting for her in their bedroom, a stern, stoic look emblazoned on his face in the harsh yellow light of a table lamp. The moment she looked at his face she _knew _that he knew, but was desperate to play dumb as long as she could.

"I really thought you'd wait longer than three years to start cheating on me," he sneered, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Biting her lip nervously, she removed her jacket and faced him. The tension between them hung in the air.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied hesitantly. Several photos were thrown to the coffee table in front of her, splaying out at different angles. Duke and Kisara were the focus of the images, caught in several different situations, a warm embrace and a friendly kiss. Carefully, she thought out her words. "We're just friends," she offered. He didn't believe her, his wife was a terrible liar and her hesitance to answer just cemented her affair in his head.

But Kaiba wasn't hurt, he was angered. Angered by the fact that she sought physical gratification from someone other than him, and then lied to his face.

"You're lying to me Kisara, I can hear it in your voice. Take some responsibility and own up to what you did," he spat, unrelenting. Elegantly, he crossed his legs, exposing the long line of his calf that was covered in leather to his knee. All of his boots were leather, the man had an affinity for it, but that is a story for another day. The young woman pushed her long unruly hair over her shoulder and sighed.

"Fine, it's true. I'm sleeping with him," she confessed in a quiet voice. Dropping to the sofa next to the chair she gazed over at her husband and saw the fire burning in his eyes, the anger that consumed him. His nails dug into his arm painfully but he didn't notice, his focus was on other things.

"Why?" he asked simply, wanting to know what horrible flaw drove her away. What had he done wrong to deserve this...this blatant disrespect from the woman he married. She bowed her head and folded her hands, contemplating her answer carefully. The girl had no concept of the boundaries of his rage, at least not yet she didn't. Minutes ticked by and her eyes swelled with tears as she carefully thought out her reply.

"Because you don't love me, you never have. I am nothing but a pawn to you, a means to an end, a trophy. You only married me to protect your own self preservation," she explained. While she tried to be bold with her words, her voice faltered giving away her inner feelings of despair. Seto scoffed before outright laughing at her words, a devious evil laugh, not one of amusement. The hair on the back of Kisara's neck stood up and fear began to filter in her blood. Finally, she brought her head up to meet his enraged gaze.

"Love is only a farce, an illusion that people perpetuate, you and I both know that," he shot venomously. But she couldn't believe those words, they were only an excuse for him to avoid giving her affection and love. The reality was, they had sex, but never had they made love together, it was a concept Kaiba ridiculed for being stupid and weak, but it was something that she craved.

"Why can't you let me live in the illusion then?" Her words were received with raucous laughter from her husband who called her a fool before his face dropped and became serious once more. She had no idea what was about to happen, but she could feel her stomach turning. Seto stood up, towering over her like a lithe giant. Leaning down he grabbed her chin firmly, holding it between his thumb and forefinger and locking his crystal blue eyes with hers.

"You're a foolish woman and I refuse to indulge that. You _belong_ to me. That ring on your finger means I _own_ you," he hissed. Taking her left hand, he held it up, focusing on the gold reminder that signified their marriage, and should have signified their love as well.

"I am not your slave!" she protested in the firmest voice she could. Firmly gripping her arm he pulled her up from the sofa and threw her towards the bed roughly. Closing the distance once more, he grabbed her arms, holding her tightly. His breath was hot on her neck and sent shivers up her spine. Fear was rearing it's ugly head again, her blood pumped faster and Kisara began to tremble in his firm embrace.

Swiftly, he pushed her back to the bed and straddled her, roughly Seto ripped her top open while she cried out in fear.

"That's not what I said." his breath was hot against her neck, spiking her adrenaline. "You _belong_ to me. I took you, I _claimed _you as mine and no matter who comes into your future you will always belong to me. I will always be your first," his deep voice spat cryptically. Viciously, he leaned down and bit the exposed flesh of her shoulder, his teeth tearing into her skin, marking her as his own. Kisara cried out in pain, pushing against him, but he was so heavy.

Then he pulled back, spots of her blood decorated his chin. His nimble hands held her arms against the mattress. With dull, wide eyes she looked up at him, trying to anticipate his next move. Frozen, she was unable to speak or conjure words.

"Now I've marked you as mine. Let's see how much Lover boy wants you now, knowing you're nothing but my sloppy seconds and like you said a means to self preservation," he taunted. Tears welled in her beautiful eyes, hurt by his words. "Only lecherous perverts try to take what doesn't belong to them, but if you want to be the town whore that's your prerogative, I won't stop you but don't you dare ever come to me to clean up the mess you're making." A pregnant pause fell on the couple before Seto decided to tear the woman's skirt off. "You don't even have the will to fight, you're just lying there whimpering like an animal. You're pathetic," he hissed in her ear. Choking on her sobs she tried to wrestle from his strong grip. Wiping the blood from his chin he grabbed her hair and pulled roughly, bringing her face close to his. "If you want to be the town whore, then you're going to satisfy me first," he growled in a husky voice.

"Seto...please," she begged in a small, frightened voice. He grinned at her, pulling off his belt. Expertly, he tied her hands to the head board. She gave little resistance. Licking the shell of her ear caused her to recoil in terror, causing her husband to grin deviously.

"I love it when you beg me for it," he purred. Stripping her underwear left her naked and feeling vulnerable. Seto got off lording control over her and dominating the pale woman. Tearfully she laid her head against her arm.

"Please don't do this," she whimpered. Her husband laughed at her, taking her chin in his hand and licking her saline tears away with a lustful moan. She heard his pants unzip and closed her eyes tightly, praying that it would stop. Blood trickled down her breast from the bite on her shoulder, staining her milky white skin.

"It's too late for that. I need to prove my ownership, and what did you say? Self preservation?" he taunted. Kisara spit in his face and was rewarded by a harsh slap across her face. While recoiling from the unexpected strike he pinched her nipples roughly, causing her to cry out in pain. Finally, his hands came to rest on her hips, his strong fingers digging into her delicate flesh. She knew she would have marks, that his anger would leave an impression on her body. Kisara choked back her sobs and waited for it to be over. Finally he took her, thrusting deep inside in a manner she knew all to well. His methods never changed. When he was sated, he untied her hands and threw his belt aside. Immediately she started punching him, beating on him with all her strength. Swiftly he grabbed her arms, gripping them until she cried out in pain.

"You bastard! You have no right-"

"I have every right. I am your husband!" he cut her off abruptly. Dragging her off the bed he pulled her across the room. "Apparently you haven't learned your lesson," he hissed. Seto opened the closet door and threw her inside, locking it from the outside. Left in complete darkness Kisara dropped to the floor and listened to his retreating footsteps. She didn't know how long she would be locked in the closet, but she didn't care. After what happened, what he did, she'd rather spend her life in a closet than with the man she married. Hours ticked by before Roland opened the door, shocked to see the young woman inside.

"Miss Kisara! What happened?" he shouted in shock. Warily she stood up, having prepared her lie in the hours she sat inside the small room.

"Oh I got into a fight with a girl at the mall, and I went digging in the closet for my old yearbooks and I must have shut myself inside. How foolish of me," she lied with ease. She could tell that Roland was suspicious, but she knew that he wouldn't say anything. He was loyal, but not intrusive.

"Oh Miss you must be more mindful," he remarked, noticing she was dressed only in a brown wool coat that normally hung in the closet. He decided not to ask questions and excused himself politely. Kisara ran for her phone, texting Duke before she even dressed. _Please come pick me up as soon as possible _ she sent. Carefully, she selected clothes to cover her marks. Her arms were bruised horribly and the bite on her shoulder was beginning to scab over. A black turtle neck covered most of her wounds and make up took care of the bruises on her face from when he slapped her. Still, a large red welt remained on her cheek, evidence of his abuse that she refused to cover.

Throwing a weeks worth of clothes in a bag she grabbed some toiletries and other odds and ends. The poor woman couldn't think clearly and was unsure of what she needed. Her phone chimed with an incoming text. _I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes babe_. She smiled with relief and cradled her phone against her chest. His words gave her a brief moment of clarity and she finished packing. On her way out she gave Roland some excuse about seeing an old schoolfriend for a few days and went outside to wait. The sun was bright, and there was a heavy breeze that felt cool against her skin. It wasn't long before she heard a loud rumble echo up the driveway. A large, ratty pick up truck pulled down the drive, and as it approached she could see that the doors and quarter panels had been restored. Realizing that it was the project car he had talked about for months made her smile. Quickly she jumped inside with her duffel bag.

"Hey baby, what happened to your face?" he asked with care as he pulled away. The truck roared loudly as he turned down the street. Patiently the young man waited for an answer.

"Seto slapped me. He knows about us," she said in a hesitant voice. Duke took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

"He slapped you over that?" he demanded. He clenched his jaw tightly as he turned onto the freeway. Kisara was confused.

"Wait! You live on the other side of town. Where are we going?" she asked eager to change the topic. There was a brief silence as Duke merged into traffic. He tapped the steering wheel nervously.

"We're going to my lake house," he answered. Relief washed over her and she sat back on the bench seat. "Now why did Kaiba hit you?" he demanded again, refusing to let the topic drop.

"I spit on him," she replied, giving as little information as she could. She didn't want to rehash the whole situation. Duke twirled a lock of hair around his finger idly before fumbling in his vest pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. The young woman furrowed his brow as he lit one.

"Well, that's quite a brave move but I wouldn't do it again," he offered, ashing out the window with his left hand. Crossing her legs she pulled her hair behind her shoulders and wrapped a hair tie around it to keep it out of her face.

"Since when do you smoke?" He shrugged, taking a drag off the smoldering stick. He thought over his words, exhaling a cloud of smoke from his lungs.

"I smoke on and off, socially, I guess. I don't know. I stop when I get bored," he muttered flippantly, turning off the freeway and down a country road. "Try it, it might calm you down," he added . He dug the pack from his pocket and handed it to her. Clumsily she pulled one out and lit it, choking on the smoke in her lungs. It took her several minutes of coughing to get used to it, but it did make her feel better.

"Next thing you'll tell me you occasionally do drugs too," she teased with a smile. Like a deer in the headlights his jade eyes widened, and his hands nervously pattered against the wheel.

"Oh? Would that be bad?" His remark sent her into laughter. She puffed on her new found habit and shakily ashed out her window, mimicking his actions.

"I don't know. I don't know much about drugs, I'm sort of sheltered like that," she admitted. The truck turned down a long curving drive, and behind the trees a small bungalow appeared. The way the sun shone on the property gave it a heavenly look, and Kisara smiled at the beauty of it all. Duke parked the truck in front of the garage and hopped out to help his lover. He grabbed her bag and his before fishing the house keys out of his pocket. He was grateful that he had stocked up on groceries just a few days before. Opening the door he blindly felt for the light switch and flipped it on. They removed their shoes in the mudroom and threw their bags on the table before retreating to the living room. Duke opened a bottle of wine while Kisara tuned the radio. Returning with two wine flutes he handed one to her, which she took with a smile.

She downed the liquid quickly, eager for the buzz it would give her. Half her glass was depleted in one swig to her partner's surprise. There was tension floating in the room manifesting on Duke's face. He knew that she was with holding the extent of the situation from him, he could always tell. There was a heavy sadness lingering in her eyes that tore at his soul. He sighed and took a drink, carefully thinking over his words.

"Kisara, take off your blouse," he instructed in a calm, sympathetic voice. Blue eyes filled with shock, and the young woman took a step back defensively. Biting her lip in thought, she finished her wine and set down her glass. She knew he was going to see her marks, but she didn't think it'd be so soon.

"Why?" she stuttered, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. It ripped Duke's soul apart to see her in so much pain and distress. In their time together the feelings that he had developed were deep and genuine, they overpowered him in a way he hadn't felt before. He would never understand how or why she fell for such a cold hearted fucker like Kaiba.

"Because I need to know everything your husband did to you," he stated, desperately trying to keep his voice from faltering. Tears welled in the eyes of the young woman. Tenderly, he stepped forward and kissed her tears away. Her arms wrapped around his back, holding him tightly, an anchor in her unsteady world. Closing her eyes tightly in an effort to shut out her pain and stop her tears she fumbled over her words.

"You..You don't want to know Duke. It's shameful," she whispered in a shaky voice. The young entrepreneur found himself fighting a bitter lump in his throat and the urge to cry.

"It's not your shame baby, it's his." His words made her press her face against his chest, trying to hide from the truth.

"I still have to bear his shame," she whispered. He could feel her nails digging into his back, but he didn't care. He was completely mystified by her behavior and was determined to get her to talk to him. Calmly, he offered her his glass of wine. / She took it gratefully. He pulled away to retrieve the bottle from the kitchen and clear his head. His hands were shaking with conflicting emotions. Anger for what Kaiba did to her, and empathy and love for the woman he'd hurt. It was his fault, if he hadn't initiated the relationship Kaiba never would have beaten her over it. Taking a swing from the bottle he walked back in to the living room. Kisara had taken a seat on the couch, cradling the flute of wine in her hand. Carefully, Duke picked up the empty glass and filled it again before refilling the glass that was originally his.

"Babe, you're really putting that wine away. You should slow down or you'll get sick," he caringly warned. With a soft sigh she placed the chalice on the coffee table, and after a moment of thought, she hesitantly pulled her arms out of her turtleneck and slipped it over her head. Duke bit his lip to keep himself from cursing in shock, his hands shook with fury as he took in all of her bruises and the vicious bite on her shoulder. Left only in her white bra and jeans, she put her arms around herself to cover her bruises and nudity. Coming out of his shock, the young man wordlessly got up and went into the bathroom. Shuffling through the drawers he pulled out bandages, bactine and rubbing alcohol. Carrying them in his right arm he disappeared into the bedroom and set them on the bed so he could rifle through the nightstand. In the drawer sat a variety of pill bottles that he had accumulated over the years. Sedatives, benzo's, and pain medication were just a few that resided there. Deciding on a bottle of hydrocodone, he fished out two pills and swallowed one before throwing the bottle back in the drawer. Picking up the bandages and other things he returned to the living room and laid them on the coffee table. Then, the gamer held out the pill in his hand.

"Take this it'll help with your pain," he instructed. Kisara looked at the pill befuddled. WATSON 853 was stamped on the back of the white oblong pill. Looking back up at her lover she furrowed her brow.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. Duke sighed with mild irritation. He was afraid that if she knew what it was she wouldn't take it, and he knew she needed it./

"It's a pain reliever, you need it sweetheart," he said. Holding out the pill was making him impatient. She bit her lip and hesitantly took the pill from his hand, eying it up in hers.

"Like Tylenol?" she compared. Shifting his weight and putting his hands on his hips he thought over his words carefully. His young companion waited eagerly for his reply.

"It has Tylenol in it, just take it baby," he answered. Plopping to the couch next to her, he grabbed the rubbing alcohol and put it on a couple cotton balls. Finally, Kisara took the pill, chasing it with a swallow of wine. "This is probably going to sting so I'm going to spray the bactine first to help numb your shoulder," he explained as he put down the alcohol and picked up the other bottle. The spray felt cool against her wound, almost soothing. Duke waited a few minutes for the lidocaine to take effect before he dabbed the throbbing red punctures on her skin. She whimpered quietly and bit her lip as the alcohol burned the exposed nerves. Her pained cries broke his heart and he was anxious to start bandaging the angry defect. Covering it with gauze and medical tape gave him a sense of relief, albeit false. Looking at all the bruises on her arms, his green eyes drifted down to the dotted skin on her hip. At that moment Duke knew the extent of Kaiba's rampage, he _knew_ he raped her, but he didn't want to ask. He didn't want her to confirm that horror. The young man was unable to fathom how men could just force women, they either went with him willingly or not at all, and he knew he was not entitled to take them without permission. It made no sense to him.

Kisara picked up her wine glass and took another drink before she stood up, covering her bruised skin as much as she could.

"I'm going to put on pajamas," she stated, wandering off to the kitchen where her bag sat. Deciding to do the same he followed, beginning to feel the calming, indulgent effect of the pain pill he took recreationally. He reasoned that he needed it to sleep. Unzipping his suitcase, he threw in his red vest and his head band before slipping out of his leather pants. Folding them up he stuffed them in his luggage and pulled out a pair of black velour pants with dice printed on them. Kisara slipped a long sleeved blue nightgown over her head and removed her jeans, tossing them on top of her bag with a sigh. Grabbing her slippers, she balanced on one foot to put them on and wished she had brought her robe. Padding around in his socks, Duke returned the left over bandages before sitting on the sofa again, beckoning Kisara to sit with him. Gently he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. Turning the radio to classic music via the remote, he fought the sleepiness from the pill he took.

"I don't want to go back Duke," she whimpered, taking a drink of wine. He hugged her tightly and began to lightly stroke her arm.

"You don't have to babe, I have a home in the states if you want to get far away from him," he offered. Taking the glass from his lover he took a drink and set it down on the coffee table. She snuggled closer, clutching his shirt in her pale hands.

"I brought my passport," she whispered. He smiled at her for thinking ahead and kissed her forehead again. "I feel funny, not drunk funny either. It's kind of spacey...but my bruises don't hurt anymore," she added. He was thankful that she had covered them up, it pained him to see the consequences of their affair taken out on such a frail woman. It was thoroughly sickening, and he knew that he was going to have much more than a word with Kaiba the next time they met face to face.

"Well gorgeous, I gave you a pretty strong pain pill, I took one too and it's kicking my ass," he remarked, praying she wouldn't notice the side effects of the little white pill. Sitting up, she looked at him, her eyelids heavy and her eyes glossy. He couldn't help but giggle and call her a stoner.

"What's that?" she asked, getting up for a bottle of water. The dice master laughed at her blissful innocence. That was something no one could ever take from her. Once she returned with her beverage he answered her, throwing his legs up on the sofa.

"It's someone who smoke a lot of marijuana," he informed her. Kisara's brown furrowed in confusion. She took a drink and replaced the cap on her bottle.

"What's a marijuana?" Duke burst out in laughter. He knew that she was being serious, but her quizzical curiosity was just so endearing. He adored it.

"It's a plant that people smoke to mellow out and stuff," he answered. The young woman nodded and set down her water bottle, and crawled onto her lovers lap. She laid her head on his chest and intertwined her legs in his.

"Are you a stoner?" He shook his head and played with a lock of her pale white hair. It was so soft between his limber fingers.

"No sweetie." Mindlessly she began to stroke his stomach, feeling the curves of his sinew muscles before drifting over to his hip bone teasingly. "You want to go in the bedroom and watch a movie?" he suggested. Kisara thought about his offer and nodded. Sitting up she kissed his cheek.

"Only if I get to pick it out," she remarked. Hopping off the couch she approached the DVD rack and perused his collection, tapping her slipper against the wood floor. Duke stood up and stretched, yawning loudly. Settling on a choice she grabbed a movie and followed him into the bedroom where he turned on a small table lamp. While her hubby set up the DVD she crawled into bed and slipped under the covers, kicking the duvet to the foot of the bed and wrapping up in an afghan. Soon he joined her and they cuddled up together in the crocheted blanket. Kisara leaned up and kissed his jaw tenderly, her diverted his gaze from the tv and caught her lips in a passionate embrace that put her husband to shame.

The movie was forgotten about as they made out like horny teenagers. Her skin was like a drug to him, one he couldn't get enough of, and she craved the physical intimacy that Seto failed to provide. Duke lavished her with love and affection, eager to give her what he felt she deserved. She was so different from other women. She was meek and sweet and didn't throw herself at him obnoxiously. She didn't swoon in his presence and his game shop didn't impress her, like it did most girls but he managed to enchant her anyway. He won her heart and had stolen her away from her brutal husband. Hungrily, he pulled off her nightgown, and she returned the action by yanking off his shirt loosening his thick black ponytail. Pulling out the hair tie he shook his long, shining raven tresses free and returned to the object of his affection.

Gently, intimately, he took her delicate hands in his skilled slender ones. Rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb he took a deep breath before he painfully spilled out a piece of his soul.

" Let me make this up to you, Let me give you the tenderness your husband can't," he pleaded. Kisara smiled at him gently, pulling her hands away she ran them over his torso lightly, sending chills up his spine. Leaning forward she kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around him. It was so easy for her to get him aroused and wanting more.

"I could never refuse you Duke, you're the only one to ever show me love and passion, delicately and protectively," she whispered before licking the shell of his ear. Her words and ministrations were driving him mad, he wanted her so bad he ached.

Finally, he laid her down and straddled her, a heavy blush covered her pale cheeks. Her hair was splayed out underneath her, framing her soft face. His embrace was ardent but gentle his hands explored the curves of her body, indulging his senses, while his lips grazed her neck, her clavicle and ghosted over her delicate aroused breasts. She tasted like honey, whimpering pleasurably with his kisses, while her hands tangled in his thick black hair tugging gently.

His eyeliner smudged, and smeared over his cheek, they were covered in sweat, anxious with need and desire. She pulled his pants over his hips, exposing his arousal with pleading eyes. Gently dropping his hips, he took her eagerly. Both of them cried out with pleasure, writhing against each other. Savoring the affection she was denied for so long the young woman curled her toes and dragged her nails over his sinew back. Duke was numb to the pain, his attention focused on his partners pleasure. Generously, he waited for her climax before indulging his, and collapsing next to her, panting with exertion. Credits rolled on the tv, but neither of them cared, they were busy floating in their euphoric feelings.

" Duke knows how to please the ladies," he remarked playfully kissing her cheek. She giggled softly while Duke grabbed cigarettes and an ashtray from the nightstand. He lit two and handed one to her. Lying, sweat slicked in silence they smoked, reveling in the pleasure they had experienced. Crushing out the cigarette, he decided it was time to get something off his chest.

"You were made for me, Kisara, not Kaiba. You don't belong with him you belong with me, Fuck what history says" he remarked, pulling his pants back up. She sighed and rolled to her side, staring at him with bright, glowing blue eyes.

"I know, I just wish I had known earlier. You have me now and I will never leave you" she whispered, pulling the afghan over her torso. He slid closer to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. Fuck history, it should only be repeated if you didn't learn your lesson the first time, and he knew that if she remained with Kaiba she would only end up dead, like she had 3,000 years ago. He didn't want her to repeat the mistakes made in Egypt, she meant too much to him.

A/N: Alright, this story was a prompt request from KisaraBEWD on tumblr. She requested a ying-yangshipping story and dictated an outline for me to follow. The outline involved rape, and we debated it a few times before she convinced me to use it. Kaiba comes off as OOC and extreme and I apologize for that, and I understand most people don't think he's capable of the actions in this story which is why it's labeled AU. This was a story for fun, not to be taken seriously. You either dig it or you don't. This is also the first fanfic I've written with Duke/Otogi. I didn't know whether to use Duke or Otogi, so I flipped a coin, Duke won.

Also, I'm tired of all the Duke yaoi stories, there really is Not enough hetero stories with him so I wanted to add to it.

This is a one-shot, and will not be continued. Thank you for reading, Much love to the reviewers. See you in the next story. XOXOX


End file.
